Unpredictable
by Beautiful22
Summary: Chapter 5 is now up and Alayna explains how her night with Carmine. It gets interesting! Please read and review.Also, if you read it, you'll see that I'm doing a spoof of a really famous reality family,.;)
1. Does He Love Me?

Unpredictable (Chapter 1- Does He Love Me?) PG-13

**By Beautiful 22**

Disclaimer: Degrassi and all of its characters are property of Epitome Pictures. Radio Free Roscoe's characters are property of Decode Productions.

Notice to all: After reading some honest reviews, I have decided to re-write the story. The character of Alayna still favors a young Rita Hayworth, a member of the Spirit Squad and a back-up dancer for Keshia Chante, but she's not as perfect as once wrote her. I've also decided to make her more of a real teenager. I hope that you all will enjoy this new version, under a new title. I hope you all will enjoy it. Special shout-out to Ellie-Ashton, Luvsrobbie and Kaithehotty for their honest opinions.

Summary: Alayna, 15-year-old sophomore at Degrassi has it all, good looks, popularity and good grades. Yet she is very unhappy, her new boyfriend and next-door neighbor Robbie McGrath who attends Roscoe High has been spending a lot of time with his ex-girlfriend Kim Carlisle. Not knowing what to do, she turns to Liberty and Manny for help, but are they the best people to give advice? Find out in this first chapter.

**Note: The titles of the chapter and the story are taken from Canadian artist Keshia Chante's songs "Unpredictable" and "Does He Love Me". **

I couldn't let this feeling go. I knew that something was up and I didn't know what to do. While I sat in Mr. Simpson's media immersion class, I received a d-mail from my good friend Manuela "Manny" Santos, which read,

"Hey Alayna, what's up? Why do you look so sad?"

After reading it, I wrote back,

"I can't tell you now. Meet me after class".

After I wrote that, I acted like I was working on my project, but in reality, I was sending an e-mail message to my boyfriend, which read:

Dear Robbie:

Hey, I just wanted to know if you could meet up with me at my house around 7 tonight. I really need to talk to you. If you can meet me or if not, just send me a text on my cell. I hope to see you tonight.

Love,

Alayna

After sending it off to him, I hope and prayed to God that he would get it and text me back. Then, I looked up at the clock and realized that there was only two minutes left in class, so I got my stuff together, shut off my computer and waited for the bell to ring. Just before the bell rang, Mr. Simpson told us to have a great weekend and then I left the classroom. As I walked down the hallway of Degrassi, I heard Manny yell,

"Hey Alayna, wait up".

So I waited. Then she came up to me and asked,

"Alayna is everything okay?"

I shook my head.

"Ah, Alayna, what's the matter", she asked sympathetically.

Honestly, even though Manny was my good friend, I didn't know whether or not I could tell her. Every time I thought about it, my eyes would well up with tears. But I couldn't help it; it broke my heart to think that boyfriend might be cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend. I then took a deep breath, blinked hard to fight back my tears, and quietly said,

"Manny, it's Robbie, I think he's cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend".

Manny put her arm around me as we walked out the front of Degrassi for lunch and said,

"Alayna, I didn't know things were that bad between you and Robbie. How did you figure this out?"

As we walked on the front steps of our school for lunch, we sat down. The more I talked about it, the more I cried.

"The reason I think he's cheating on me with his ex is simple. Every time I ask him if he wants to go out or just chill, he always says that he busy. But then, when Lily called me the other night, she told me that she saw him at Mickey's with Kim. When I confronted him about it, all he told me was that they ran into each other. Oh Manny, I don't know what to do", I said while crying and burying my face in my hands.

Manny just patted me on my back and said,

"Alayna, you don't want to come to conclusions and think that he's cheating on you. Maybe he did into Kim there, you never know".

"But Manny, why would he turn me down for Kim. I thought he couldn't stand her", I said.

" I don't know, I don't know. But you have to remember Alayna that she is his first love", Manny said sadly.

I then raised my head and nodded. She was right, Kim Carlisle was Robbie's first love. As a matter of fact, she was the one he lost his virginity to. They already had a connection there. He was always rushing to help her out with something, whether it was the dances that Roscoe held or even the Mr. Roscoe pageant, he was always there to help her. There was a bond there that I couldn't break.

" Even though you're my girl and all, Alayna, you need to realize that Robbie and Kim will always have that connection. I know, because that's how it is between Craig and I. No matter who I date, I always end up comparing them to Craig", Manny said.

" Gee thanks Manny, that makes me feel so much better. From what you're saying, Robbie's always going to compare me with Kim and there is no way that I can measure up to her. She's very pretty, she's smart, and she's a senior. Now how in the world am I going to compare to her Manny", I said finding myself getting a little angry.

"Alayna, I'm sorry, but it's true. There is nothing that you can do to take away what Robbie and Kim have. Don't get me wrong, you've got everything Kim Carlisle's got and more, but no matter how beautiful, sweet, and cool you are she's got a special place in his heart. I wish I didn't have to tell you that Alayna, but it's true", she said.

As much as didn't want to hear it, I had to accept that fact, especially coming from a girl who still isn't over her ex.

"Come on Alayna, it's not the end of the world. With all of the guys that approach you everyday, you're sure to find someone you like", Liberty said while coming to sit on the steps with Manny and I.

"But Liberty, I don't want anyone else, I want to work things out with Robbie", I told her.

"Look as a friend to a friend, what Manny just said is true. I may be over JT, but there are times that I still think about Towerz and when I met other guys, I still compare them with Towerz. Alayna, if Robbie's not over his ex, you need to leave him alone and just move on", Liberty said.

But no matter what Liberty and Manny said, I had to find out whether or not Robbie truly cared about me, or was he just on the rebound and if he was, I needed to find out what I could do to make it work between Robbie and I. I just hope that when I see him tonight, that the truth would come out.


	2. Down Here In Hell with you

**Unpredictable (Chapter 2- Down Here in Hell with You)**

By Beautiful 22

**Note: This chapter is from Robbie's point of view. The next chapter will probably be from one of the characters from Degrassi. I hope that you will enjoy. The title of this chapter is taken from the song "Down Here in Hell (with you)" from new neo-soul artist Van Hut.**

Okay, so I had to admit it, my girlfriend Alayna Rosalinda Maxwell was everything that I could want in a girlfriend. She was beautiful, intelligent, creative, talented, and just all in all a sweet girl. But something was missing, even though Alayna was as genuine and real as they came, especially for a girl who looked like her and was completely misunderstood, I still missed Kim.

Kim kept me intrigued and she had this vulnerability about her that I couldn't resist. Even though I'm only two years younger than her and she'll be going off to college next year, I still felt as though I wanted to protect her. Despite her perfect demeanor as a well-put together young woman who had it all, on the inside she was really a sweet and gentle girl who just wanted to have fun.

Alayna on the other hand, didn't need anyone to rescue her. You automatically knew that she was going to be fine. When I first broke up with Kim, Alayna was the only one who knew about my relationship with Kim and was the one who comforted me. Alayna and I had been friends and next-door neighbors for the past four years, so when she told me that she'd had a crush on me for the longest time, I thought to myself,

"Why not give her a chance?"

We went on a few dates together and I realized that she could have the potential to become my next girlfriend. I also needed some kind of distraction to keep my mind off Kim and Alayna was it. I eventually asked her to be my girlfriend and we've been going together for the past two months, but then it happened.

Today, while I was in school, I saw Kim. She looked as beautiful as ever, but she had been crying. She tried to pretend that she wasn't, but I could tell. When I asked her what she wrong, she told me that she was really stressed out over school, applying to universities, and how all she wanted to do was just relax and chill. So, feeling sorry for her, I told her that after school, we could hang out over my house if she wanted to we could just sit and talk. She agreed.

After RFR, around 4:30, Kim pulled up in front of my house. She gave me the biggest hug ever and it felt so good to hold her again. We then held hands and went into the basement of my house. I texted Alayna on her cell phone and told her that I couldn't meet up with her. With that problem taken care of, I popped some popcorn, got us some soda and then we talked.

"You know Robbie, I really want to thank you for letting me come over and chill with you. I really needed someone to talk to. You've always been a good listener and a great friend", she said.

" No problem. Just remember that even though we've broken up, I'm always here for you", I told her.

She then took a deep breath, sighed and then said,

"That's the other thing I was upset about".

"What", I asked surprised.

"Robbie, it's true. It's my entire fault that we broke up. If I hadn't been so caught up in trying to maintain my image as this well together person, we would still be together. When I started going out with River Pierce, I thought that we would be the power couple of the school, but then I started to miss you. River didn't have the patience or sincerity like you do and when I realized that, I realized that I wasn't happy. Another thing that I came to realize is that age isn't anything but a number. You may be two years younger than me, but you have the maturity of a man twice your age. Now, you're with this girl who's so pretty and cool, someone who you truly deserve and I'm stuck with one of the most arrogant guys at our school. Robbie, I really do miss you", she said while tears ran down her eyes.

It broke my heart into pieces to see her cry. I took the back of my hand and wiped her tears away. Then I took her in arms and I realized then, that I missed her too. Alayna wasn't uncaring or conceited like River was, a matter of fact, she was the complete opposite, but I felt like a girl like Alayna could do much better than me. I belonged with Kim and both Kim and I knew it.

" I miss you too Kim. Alayna is wonderful and all, but for me, she just doesn't do it for me. You see Kim, I always felt on my toes with you. It was passionate, exciting, and exhilarating just to be in your presence. I'm always comparing you to Alayna and when I do, I come up short. Honestly, she just doesn't compare to you. Kim, I'd rather be down here in hell with you, than to be in Heaven with her", I told her.

The very next moment, Kim and I began to kiss one another. The more we kissed each other, the more I realized was that Kim was all I wanted.

It was about 7:30 and Kim was passed out in my bed, under my sheets. The light of the streetlight that shone through the blinds of my windows hit Kim's soft and luscious skin. I couldn't help but blessed that Kim was in my arms. The love that we made was fantastic. I never had the chance to make love to Alayna because she insisted on remaining a virgin until she was married. As I held Kim in my arms and watched her sleep, I kissed her on her shoulder and then I went to sleep. However, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was about to happen.


	3. That's The Way It Is

**Unpredictable (Chapter 3- That's the Way It Is)**

By Beautiful 22 – Rated Pg-13

**Summary: Now that Robbie's cheated on Alayna with Kim, Manny narrates the turn of events. **

**Note: Taken from a Celine Dion song titled, "That's the Way It Is".**

It was about 5:00 p.m. and Alayna received a text from Robbie, which said:

Sorry, I can't meet up. See you later. Robbie.

When she received that text, the first thing that popped into my head was that Robbie was with his ex, but I didn't want to tell Alayna that, because she was already a wreck from earlier today at lunch. We were at the mall looking at clothes, and when she got his message, all Alayna could do was shake her head.

"You see Manny, this always happens. Every time I tell Robbie that I need to see him, he replies that he can't make it. You wonder why I'm so suspicious of him", Alayna told me angrily.

Trying to remain positive, I said to her,

"Well Alayna, you never know. Maybe he'll want to meet up with you later".

Alayna just shook her head and mumbled,

"I doubt it. I just have a feeling that he's with his ex".

And she had every right to feel that way.

Let me tell you a little bit about my friendship with Alayna. I first met Alayna; we were both in seventh grade. We met a Spirit Squad practice and she was so shy, that people thought she was stuck-up, but once I got to know her, I found out that she was a lot of fun and was really goofy. She told me that it took her a while to get used people and that she didn't trust people easily. But after she met me, she told me that I was a cool person and she liked me a lot. It was then I knew that we would be friends for a long time.

In ninth grade, when I went through my transformation, a lot of people labeled me as a slut and a boyfriend stealer. I felt like no one understood me at all, but Alayna was the only one who did. People were always misjudging Alayna because she of the way she dressed (her style was a combination of Aaliyah, Ciara, and Jessica Alba's), the way she looked (she looked exactly like 1940's sex symbol Rita Hayworth) and she kept to herself. A lot of guys in our school like her and but she's always turning them down. She says that many guys in our school aren't her type. I totally respect her for that and it's another reason why people in our school think she's stuck-up, yet she's cool with Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Marco, Spinner, Liberty, Toby, JT, Danny (Liberty's lil bro), Sean, Ellie, and myself. Talk about a diverse group of people.

So, when people thought it was all of my fault that Craig cheated on Ashley, Alayna lend a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on. I'll always be grateful to her for that. I just hoped that I could do the same for her.

After we finished shopping, we went back to her house and it was about 7:45. We decided that we would have a sleepover at her house and Liberty would meet us. As we walked down the block of her street, I noticed that there was a Blue Cavalier in front of Robbie's house. It was then, that I really knew that Robbie's ex-girlfriend was there, because I remembered the car from before.

"Hey Alayna, isn't that Kim's car", I asked her.

Alayna looked and said,

"Yeah it is and I wonder what she is doing over his house".

"So what are you going to do", I asked her.

"I'm to go and knock on his door and find out what is going on. Manny, I swear I can't take this anymore. He better let me know what is happening and stop playing with my emotions", Alayna said.

We then walked up to Robbie's front door and Alayna rang the doorbell. We waited there for a few minutes until Robbie appeared, without his shirt off and his fly was down. I really hated to see what was about to happen next.

"Alayna, well what are you doing here", he asked her surprisingly.

"That's same question I have for you. What are you doing here; I thought that you were busy", Alayna asked him suspiciously.

"Well, I was busy and", Robbie said before he was cut off by Alayna.

"And what, you were too busy with your ex-girlfriend to come and talk to me. Robbie, I want to know what is going on here, I'm your girlfriend. You never let me know anything anymore and we barely talk. Look Robbie, just be straight up and honest with me, do you or do you not want to be with anymore", Alayna said angrily.

"Look Alayna, can we please discuss this later and not in front of Manny. I'm really busy and I need to get back to what I was doing", Robbie said calmly.

"NO! I want to know now Robbie! Why is Kim's car here and why are you topless and you fly is down. Robbie, what's going on", Alayna demanded.

All I could do was look at Robbie and just shake my head. How could he do this Alayna? Alayna was there for him when he broke with Kim and there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for him. The least he could was let her know what was going on.

Robbie then took a deep breath, sighed and said,

"Alayna, you're a great girl and all. I really like you, but our relationship is too perfect. We never get in any arguments and it's just too right. There isn't any passion or fire there and in all honesty, I miss Kim and I want to be with her. Alayna, I'm sorry, but I love Kim. You deserve better than me and I'm sorry to put you through this".

I couldn't even believe what I just heard. Robbie just broke up with Alayna right on the stop. I was still in shock and when I thought about what I said at lunch to Alayna earlier, I felt really bad.

"Robbie, I can't-, oh my gosh. I-I, c'mon Manny, let's go", Alayna said in shock and then she ran off his steps.

"Alayna look I'm sorry, but it's how I feel", he called out to her sympathetically, "Alayna, please come back. Alayna".

But the more he called out her, Alayna just ran and I ran behind her. Then we went into Alayna's house and she flung herself on her bed and she sobbed heavily. I rubbed her back and quietly said,

"Alayna, I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea that he was going to that."

Then she sat up, calmed down and said,

"You know what Manny, you were right. Robbie's always going to love Kim and there's nothing that I can do about it. It just hurts so much. I confess how I feel about him for the longest time and he pretends that he's happy. Then to find this out, it's sad".

I couldn't help but feel for Alayna and I totally understood how she felt. When Craig went back to Ashley after we made love for the first time, I was heartbroken. Now, it happened to Alayna and the sad part, she didn't even sleep with any guy. I know now, that no matter how cool and sweet of a person you are, the same things happen to everyone. I just sat there and held Alayna as she cried over her break-up. Alayna didn't deserve this, but in the reality of life, it happened.


	4. It's About Time

**Unpredictable (Chapter 4-It's About Time) Rated PG-13**

By Beautiful 22

**Summary: **Now that Robbie's broken up with Alayna for Kim, Kim starts to feel a little guilty, but not too much. Could the temporary joy she's feel with Robbie end up backfiring on her? Find out in this chapter and now, the story is told from Kim's point of view.

**Note:** Title of song taken from Lillix's song, "It's About Time".

It was about 8:00p.m when I woke up and I was still surprised that Robbie's parents weren't home. He told me earlier that they had a dinner party to go to and wouldn't be home until after twelve. It turned out great for Robbie and I, because I could chill with him longer than I usually did.

When I woke up, I found Robbie sitting on his bed with his head buried in his hands and his back slouched. I covered the sheets over my body, sat up, put my arm around him and asked,

" Hey Robbie, what's wrong?"

Robbie took his hands off his face, looked up at me and his eyes were watery. I felt my heart sink when he looked up at him with those adorable brown eyes of his.

" I just broke up with Alayna. I told her that you were the only one for me and that I was in love with you and I feel that you and I were meant for one another. So, when I told her, she ran away from me. Kim, if you saw the look on her face, it would have broke your heart. I never wanted to hurt Alayna. She's so sweet and unassuming, that hurting her breaks my heart. I feel so horrible", Robbie said while holding back tears.

I did feel bad, because in all honesty, I didn't have any intention of breaking with River Pierce. I mean we were Roscoe's power couple, like Donald Trump and Melania Knauss or Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston. We looked good together and no one could deny that. Yeah, River could be a jackass at times, but what couple doesn't go through their problems. In my time of insecurity, I ran into the arms of my ex-boyfriend, Robbie McGrath, who I knew that I could always depend on. I know that Robbie loved me and he'd always have a special place in my heart, but I didn't love him, that way I loved River and now, because of me, he broke up with this beautiful, uncomplicated, and fun girl. However, one thing I do know and feel good about is that if I were to ever break up with River, I know that Robbie would give up the perfect girl for him just to be with me. I knew then I would always have Robbie's heart.

"Ah Robbie, I'm sorry. Is she okay", is all that I could think of to say.

Robbie just shook his head and said,

"No, I don't think so and now it's all my fault if we'd never be friends again. Plus, I lied to her so many times that I was busy with Travis, Ray, or Lily, when I was really with you and somehow she'd find out from one of them. You know, she was the only one who was there for me when I broke up with you and she comforted me. She was such a good friend to me and now I've ruined a good thing".

"Look Robbie, don't worry about it. If it's meant for you two to be friends again, it will happen. She'll forgive you, you just watch", I said, "Now, can I please have another kiss?"

Robbie wiped his eyes, took me in his arms and gave me a kiss. If only I really wanted to stay with him, I'd think this would have been the happiest moment of my life, but I knew that after I'd chill with Robbie tonight, River and I were going to leave and go to Montreal for the weekend.

After having sex for a second time, it was about 9:00 p.m. when Robbie suggested that we go to Mickey's and get something to eat. I told him that I couldn't stay at Mickey's long, because I was leaving tonight to go to Montreal with my parents. I felt bad that I lied and I couldn't come out and tell Robbie that I wasn't going to break up with River to be with him, but what he didn't know, couldn't hurt him. We got dressed and left his house. When we left his house, outside there was Alayna, two of her friends, Lily and her friend Parker, and these two fine guys who I'd never seen before standing in front of a black Cadillac Escalade laughing and having a good time. Alayna was dressed in a black leather jacket, a rhinestone bikini top, skin tight, low-cut leather pants with a rhinestone belt, and some black leather boats with the stiletto heels on. Her long brown hair was parted on the side middle with deep wave curls and her make-up was perfect. She was too pretty and just so confident in her own skin, that it made me glad that Robbie dumped her just for me and I loathed her. She didn't look upset at all, but maybe she was hiding her pain. All I know, she's a really good actress. But I couldn't help but notice that Robbie kept staring at her.

"I wonder where Alayna is going dressed like that and who is that guy Alayna is flirting with. I'm about to go and find out what's going on", Robbie said while walking over to Alayna and her crew quickly. I went after him and said,

"Hey Robbie, why are you worried about what she does? After all, you just dumped her and now she can do whatever she wants now. You don't need to worry about her".

"No, but Kim, I really hurt her and I just want to make sure that she's okay. I mean I did give her a raw deal", Robbie said to me.

"But she's obviously not that upset because she's flirting with some guy and having a great time", I said to him getting defensive. I really didn't want Robbie to go back to Alayna. Robbie was all mine and I didn't want to share him with anyone else. He was my source of comfort, my rock, and my strength. "Plus, if we're going to go to Mickey's we need to go now, because going to Montreal is going to take a while and I'm starving".

"Look Kim, it'll only take a second, just let me go and talk to her", Robbie said while grabbing my face and planting a kiss on my lips. He then grabbed my hand and we walked over to Alayna and her friends. Once we walked over there, Alayna, who was laughing with one of the guys, quickly noticed Robbie and I. Her whole mood changed and the smile that was on her face, quickly disappeared. With her eyes slanted and her eyebrows furrowed slightly, I felt as though she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my back-stabbing ex-boyfriend and his perfect ex-girlfriend, his soul-mate, the one he's destined for, the light of his life. To what do I owe this pleasure", Alayna said as she walked up to Robbie and I with her hands on her hips and a lot of contempt in her voice. The thing that amazed me about her was how cool she remained, because I know that if I were in her situation, I would have wanted to beat up both my ex-boyfriend and the girl he left me for.

"Alayna, I just came to apologize for earlier. I know what I said sucked and it was a really horrible way to break up with someone. But can you please just try to find it in your heart to forgive me", Robbie pleaded with her.

" You know, it's really funny that you want my forgiveness after what you did. I mean for all of the lies you told, for leading me on, my making me believe that everything was cool when it wasn't. For wanting to go back to a girl that practically used you and abused you just so she could get what she wanted and you still take her back and you have the nerve to ask me to forgive you. Robbie, you could come to me on your hands and knees begging for forgiveness, but I can't forgive you for what you did to me. At least not right now. You really hurt me Robbie and not only did you jeopardize our relationship, but also the great friendship we once had and now it's going to take me some time to forgive you. So no, I can't forgive you and I now I have to go with my _**real** _friends and before I go, let me introduce you to my new friend, Carmine, who just happens to be the cousin of my other **_real _**friend Marco", Alayna said defiantly.

I have to admit, even I though I think Robbie is fine, this guy Carmine was fine with a capital F. He was tall; he had a tan complexion, dark brown hair with blond highlights, big blue eyes, sexy lips, and a really handsome face. He looked so good in just a pair of jeans, a black dress shirt that slightly exposed his white wife beater and chest, a platinum chain around his neck and a pair of tennis shoes. When he introduced himself to Robbie and I, I could tell that he was from the states, particularly New York.

"Yo man, it's nice to meet you and all, but how could you give up a girl like Alayna. She's sweet, she's nice, and she's drop dead gorgeous and so are her friends. But Alayna is on fire! I mean, you're ex is gorgeous as well, but a girl like Alayna only comes a dime a dozen. So, I hope that you're happy with the choice you've made, because if I lost someone like her, man, I'd honestly cry like a baby", Carmine said to Robbie.

"Well, I'm happy with the most beautiful girl in the world right here in my arms", Robbie said while putting his arm around me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I felt so happy and warm that Robbie thought I was that beautiful, even though model girl was right in our presence looking like she just stepped off a music video set.

"Hey guys look we have to go, we don't want to be late for the party", the guy who introduced himself to us as Marco said. Marco was also fine too, but I could tell he a little on the girly side.

"Alright, it's nice meeting you two and I'd invite y'all to go the club with us, but at the moment, I can tell that you're not Alayna's favorite people right now", Carmine said.

Robbie looked so forlorn as he saw Alayna get in the Escalade with her friends and Carmine. I saw Lily over at Robbie and I angrily, and she said to Robbie,

"Robbie, call me tomorrow, because we really need to talk".

Robbie just nodded his head and then they were off. I really did feel bad for Robbie and Alayna. Alayna was obviously hurt by what Robbie did to her and I felt bad for Robbie, because his heart was just too big.

"Come on McGrath, let's go to Mickey's now, I'm starving", I said to him leading him to my car.

When we got to Mickey's, I noticed that Robbie's mood changed completely. At first, he was all happy and confident that he broke up with Alayna to be with me. But now, he seemed really sad.

"Look Robbie, what's going on? Ever since you seen Alayna leave with that Carmine guy, you've been feeling down. What's wrong", I asked him.

Robbie took a deep breath and said,

" I never thought that Alayna would even waste her time with a guy like Carmine. I mean he's completely main-stream and he's a lot like the guys she's refused in the past, so why would she even hang out with him? He's so not her type".

"Well, have you ever thought that she turned down that type of guy, because she wanted someone more on her level intellectually and someone who was sincere and sweet instead of one who was only interested in the way she looked. But you let her down Robbie and now she's probably thinking to herself that if it couldn't last with you, maybe she should give the other guys a chance. Who knows, maybe Carmine is a lot like you, he's just more urban and trendy", I said to him while taking a bite out of my cheeseburger.

Robbie just shook his head and mumbled, "I just hope that he doesn't hurt her like I have".

Then it occurred to me that even though I knew Robbie loved me, it was possible that he could really be in love with Alayna. I mean, why would he get so depressed about her going out with another guy and why would he care so much about whether he hurt her or not. As far as I was concerned, I was the only girl in his life and I'm going to stop at nothing to make sure that Robbie's heart belongs to me and not anyone else.


	5. Excuse Me Miss

**Unpredictable-Chapter 5- Excuse Me Miss **

By Beautiful Star22 (rated R for some language)

**Note: Hey people, what's going on? I know that it's been a long time since I've updated, but I had some other things going on. After reading positive reviews, I've decided to finish this story; in addition, writing a one-shot story with Alayna and Robbie titled "See It In Boy's Eyes which is already finished and on the site, I hope that y'all will enjoy it! Love, BeautifulStar22!**

**A/N: This chapter gets interesting, but the next chapter will be more intense!**

**Also title of story from Jay-Z's song, "Excuse Me Miss".**

**Lyrics to "Excuse Me Miss"**

_Intro: Jay-Z  
You can't roll a blunt to this one  
You gotta, you gotta well, ya gotta light a J  
You gotta puff a J on this one inhales  
You can't even drink Crist-OWL on this one  
You gotta drink Crist-ALL  
Buy some red wine, a little Gocha 9-7  
This is for the grown and sexy, uhh_

_Pharrell - over the end of Jay-Z's intro  
You're so contagious, I can't take it  
Have my baby, let's just make it  
Ex-cuse me; what's your name?_

_Jay-Z  
Yeah, can I get my grown man on for one second?  
Cause I see some ladies tonight that should be hangin wit Jay-Z, Jay-Z  
(Pharrell: So hot to trot.. la-dy!)  
Excuse me miss, what's your name?  
Can you come, hang with me?  
Possibly, can I take you out, to-night_

_Verse One  
You already know what it's hittin for  
Ma I got whatever outside and you know what I'm sittin on  
50/50 venture with them S dots kickin off  
Armadale poppin now, only bring a nigga more  
Only thing missin is a Missus  
You ain't even gotta do the dishes, got two dishwashers  
Got one chef, one maid, all I need is a partner  
to play spades with the cards up, ALL TRUST  
Who else you gon' run with, the truth is us  
Only dudes movin units - Em, Pimp Juice and us  
.. it's the Roc in here!  
Maebach outside got rock air  
PJ's on the runway, Young got air  
I don't land at a airport, I call it the clearport  
Therefore, I don't wanna hear more  
back and forth about who's hot as Young, holla_!

_Ph.W. Sex-cuse me... damn!  
Ph.W. You're so contagious, I can't take it  
Ph.W. Have my baby, let's just make it  
Jay-Z I got my Gocha 9-7 on right now  
Ph.W. La-dy..  
Jay-Z You gotta puff a J to this one  
Jay-Z Can't roll a blunt up to this one boy  
Ph.W. You're so contagious, I can't take it  
Ph.W. Have my baby, let's just make it  
Ph.W. Ex-cuse me; what's your name? (AOWW!)  
Jay-Z Cause I see some ladies tonight  
that should be rollin wit Jay-Z, Jay-Z  
Ph.W. So hot to trot.. la-dy! What's your name?  
Jay-Z Cause I see some ladies tonight  
that should be rollin wit Jay-Z, Jay-Z  
Ph.W. You're so foxy girl.. you're so hot to trot.._

_Verse Two  
Everybody's like"He's no item! Please don't like him.  
He don't wife 'em, he one nights 'em"  
Now she don't like him, she never met him  
Groupies try to take advantage of him, he won't let 'em  
He don't need 'em, so he treats 'em like he treats 'em  
Better them than me, she don't agree with him  
She's mad at that, he's not havin that  
So those opposites attract like mag-a-nets  
She sees more than the Benz wagon, the friends taggin along  
with a flashy nigga braggin on the song  
She gets a glimpse of Shawn and she likes that  
He 2-ways her, so she writes back  
Smiley faces after all of her phrases  
Either she the one or I'm caught in "The Matrix"  
But fukkit, let the +Fish-burne+  
Red or green pill, you live and you learn, c'mon!_

_Ph.W. Sex-cuse me... damn!  
Jay-Z You gotta throw on your fine linens for this one  
Ph.W. You're so contagious, I can't take it  
Ph.W. Have my baby, let's just make it  
Jay-Z You might go, you mighta gotta go get you some Scooby Doo's  
Ph.W. La-dy..  
Jay-Z Gotta throw on ya Scooby Doo's; those are shoes by the way  
Ph.W. You're so contagious, I can't take it  
Jay-Z Gotta throw on Scooby Doo's, hehehehe  
Ph.W. Have my baby, let's just make it  
Ph.W. Ex-cuse me; what's your name?  
Jay-Z This for the grown and sexy, only for the grown and sexy  
Ph.W. So hot to trot.. la-dy! What's your name?  
Jay-Z Woo!  
Ph.W. You're so foxy girl.. you're so hot to trot.._

_Verse Three  
Love let's go half on a son, I know my past ain't one  
you can easily get past, but that chapter is done  
... but I'm done readin for now  
Remember spades face up, you can believe him for now  
But ma you got a f'real f'serious role  
I'm bout to give you all the keys and security codes  
Bout to show you where the cheese, let you know I ain't playin  
But, before I jump out the window, what's your name?_

_Ph.W. Ex-cuse me; what's your name?  
Ph.W. So hot to trot.. la-dy! What's your name?  
Jay-Z Woo!  
Ph.W. You're so foxy girl.. you're so hot to trot._.

I was glad that Marco called me and invited me to this new club "Dream" in Downtown Toronto for people ages 14 and up. It was really nice on the inside, the music was good, I was with my girls Liberty, Manny, Parker, and Lily as well as Emma, who met us at Dream, but I still wasn't having fun. We all looked good and so did Carmine. I have to say is really handsome and a complete gentleman, but I still was sad. When Marco called while I was crying and poor Manny, who saw everything was consoling me and told me that his cousin was in town from Long Island, New York and that he wanted to meet me after seeing my picture in one of Marco's photo albums, I decided that we should go and have a good time. The thought of knowing that Robbie was next door with her would make me even more upset. I needed to get out of my house.

While my girls and Marco were on the dance floor dancing to my girl Keshia Chante's new song "Singles Night", I just sat at a booth and watched them. My mind however was on Robbie. How could he have ever done a thing like that to me? It really hurt me that Robbie, the last person in the world I would expect to cheat on me, did. I just sat there and shook my head, until Carmine came back with two cokes in his hands and handed one to me. Then he sat down next to me and asked,

"Well Alayna, are you having a good time?"

I gave a fake smile and said,

"Of course I'm having a good time. I mean I'm with a bunch of my friends and a new friend, so why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because a guy just broke your heart", Carmine replied. It was like he read my mind.

" How did you know", I asked him.

"Well, the way you went off on your ex earlier, I assumed that it just happened and plus Marco told me everything before we came to pick up you and your friends and he told me not to mention it to you at all. It really hurts doesn't it", he asked.

I looked down at my glass and I slowly nodded my heart. I was blinking hard to hold back the tears, because I didn't want anyone to see me crying.

Then, Carmine placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

" I knew it. But don't worry Alayna you'll be okay. I knew that it was a front, you were trying to make your ex jealous by looking all good and flirting with me right?"

Again, I nodded my head. How did Carmine know all of this? Was he some kind of mind reader?

"Well, to be honest with you, I think it worked. You may not have noticed it, but when he came out of his house with that girl Kim, he looked so shocked. It was like he couldn't believe that you were out having a good time with another guy. He came over because he knew that he was missing out and couldn't take it. Somewhere, deep down in his heart, despite what he says, he still has feelings for you", Carmine said.

" No he doesn't, because he told me straight up today that he's not feeling me, because I'm too perfect for him and everything between us was too perfect, but what I can't understand is how everything was just that good, I know that I'm far from perfect, but how could Kim, that girl you saw him with be right for him. I do not hate the girl, she's beautiful, talented, and smart, but the way she treated him was just awful. She basically played with his emotions and used him for her own pleasures. How could he choose her over me", I asked calmly trying not to get too upset while I was out in public.

Carmine then placed his hand over mine and,

"In all honesty, I can't see how he would choose her over you either. I'm not going to lie, that girl was beautiful, but you, you Alayna, you're just like a rose, you're calm, very beautiful, bright, and you just stand out."

"It's funny, that's the meaning of my middle name, Rosalinda", I said to him when a slight smile came on my face.

"See, I feel like I know you already. But anyway, some people like to have drama in their lives and they don't feel complete without it, Robbie seems like he's one of those guys. He's probably cool as all hell, but with the way I saw Robbie and Kim fussing with one another, it's probably better that they are together. You don't need any of that mess in your life anyway", he said to me.

I smiled at him again and said,

"Carmine, thank you so much for the compliment and the words of wisdom, but I still care about Robbie, even though he hurt me. I just can't seem to get him out my system".

"I know, I know", he said sympathetically, "But look I'm here from Long Island and I'm here to have a good time with my cousin and all of his beautiful friends, especially you, so come, let's go out in the dance floor and show them what us New York people are all about. After all, I know that you're from Spanish Harlem and that you're a good dancer, Marco told me".

" I guess Marco tells you everything doesn't he", I said while laughing.

"Yeah, I mean next to my brothers and myself, we're Marco's favorites cousins and he's mine, so we tell each other everything", he said while leading me to the dance floor.

It's a good thing a song that I actually liked was on, which was Jay-Z's "Excuse Me Miss", the original version featuring Pharell Williams, because if it wasn't, I would have had no desire to dance.

Then Carmine, along with my buddies and Marco, danced the night away, and while dancing, I didn't have Robbie on my mind at all. It was a nice and peaceful feeling.

It was around 11:30 p.m. when Carmine and Marco dropped, Manny, Emma, Liberty, Lily, and Parker off at my house for the sleepover. The girls all said good-bye to Marco and Carmine by giving them hugs and I let them inside my house. I stood outside my house talking to Marco and Carmine.

" I just want to Thank You guys so much for being there for me and for me taking me and the girls out to have a good time, it really means a lot to me", I said to them.

"Ah, it's nothing Alayna. Anything to keep you happy and keep a smile on your face. Plus if I were straight, you'd be all mine. If it means anything to you Alayna, you're the only girl I would go straight for", Marco said.

"Heck, if you were straight, you'd have some competition", Carmine said.

"And who might that be", Marco asked pretending like he was getting all defensive with his hands on his hips. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who else but the world's greatest, Carmine", Carmine said with his head tilted back and his arms in the air like he was the world's greatest champion. I laughed at him, because he looked so silly.

Marco playfully pushed his cousin and Carmine pushed him back, then we all started laughing.

"Ah, thank you so much Marco", I said to him while giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Marco gave a cheesy smile, then turned to Carmine and said,

"Well, cousin, who's the world's greatest now!"

Carmine smirked at Marco and said,

"Ah man, shut-up".

I laughed at them again, and then Marco told me that he'd call me tomorrow to make sure that I was okay, then he went to the Escalade leaving Carmine and I by ourselves.

"So, Alayna, did you have a good time", Carmine asked me.

I nodded my head and said,

"Yeah, I had a really good time, thanks for asking. I just want to let you know that I think you're a complete gentleman, especially listening to me talk about Robbie".

"It's no problem, I could listen to you all day", he replied, then his face turned red and he started to blush.

"Listen shorty, I'll be here in Toronto for the weekend, because I'm checking out a boarding school here in Canada. I really like it here and even though I've just met you, I really like you too. So, I was wondering, if you would like to hang out sometime over the weekend, because on Sunday, I'm going to my make decision whether or not I want to go to school here and you're a big factor in my decision. What are you doing tomorrow", he asked me while taking my hands into his.

I started to feel all flush all over, because normally Carmine wouldn't be the kind of guy I talk to, but there was something different about him, he seemed really cool and sincere. In a way, he reminded me of Robbie, just more street. Even though I was feeling him, I didn't want to let him know right away, because I was still hurting over Robbie and I didn't want poor Carmine to be my rebound guy. So, I tried to play hard to get by saying,

"Well, tomorrow, I'm really busy. In the morning I have Spirit Squad practice, then after that, I have to go to choir rehearsal at my church and-"

Carmine cut me off by saying,

" For real? You go to church? That's what's up, not only are you mad cool and pretty, but you're also spiritual, I knew that there was a reason for me to come up here to Toronto, you're just the kind of girl I was looking for".

I turned away from him and blushed a little bit, but then I regained my composure and said,

"Then, I've made plans with my friends Hazel and Jimmy to go to the movies, because her parents really don't like her going out with Jimmy by herself, so she asked me to go with them."

"So, why don't we make it a double date", Carmen asked.

I have to give it to him, he's really persistent and it's kind of cool.

"Well, you just can't leave Marco behind, that's not right", I said to him.

"Well, then I'll just tell him to come along and bring his boyfriend Dylan. That way, everybody will have somebody and nobody will feel left out", Carmine said.

I smiled at him again, thought about it and thought it was cool that other people were going to be around, because I just wasn't ready to go out on a date with Carmine by myself.

"Okay, then, it's cool. You'll pick me up at 7, then we'll go to the movies", I said to him.

"Alright then, it's set", he said, then pointed at me and said, " You, me, your girl, her guy, my cousin and his partner are all hanging out together tomorrow night. Oh yeah, and when you talk to your girl, tell her don't worry about her man driving, because I'll just drive all of us in my Escalade, is that cool with you?"

I nodded my head and then he placed his hands on my shoulders and said,

" You know Alayna, I'm really looking forward to our date tomorrow night. I think by tomorrow night, I'll make my decision. I really had a good time with you".

His baby blue eyes just glistened more as the light from the street lamp hit them and I smiled at him again and said,

"I am also looking forward to tomorrow night too. But now, I have to go inside before my dad comes out in his robe and tells me to come in the house and the girls get all nosy, wondering what's going on". We both started to laugh, and then we shared a moment by looking at one another. It felt awkward, but it was a good awkward.

"Alright Alayna, well I'll see you tomorrow. But it still blows my mind how a guy can just give up a girl like you, you're amazing", Carmine said while shaking his head.

"Good night Carmine and thanks again for everything", I said. Then I gave him a hug and then we let go of each other.

"Good night, Alayna, you're just so pretty that I don't want to leave you. So until tomorrow night, _buonanotte Bella" _he whispered in my ear, then he looked in my eyes and then he brought both of my hands up to his lips and kissed them. I felt like I was about to faint, but I still remained cool, calm, and collected. Then he walked off the steps of my house, walking backwards looking at me, until his cell phone rang and he quickly turned around saying,

"Man, John, why are calling me now? What do you want?"

He just stood there for a couple of minutes talking to somebody named John, he turned around back to me, ran up to me, and said,

"Alayna honey, please forgive me, I was so caught up in the moment that I forget to ask you for your phone number. Could I please have your number, so I can get in touch with you?"

I shook my head and laughed at him, and then I gave him both my home phone number and cell phone number. Then he closed up his cell phone and said,

"Alright Alayna sweetheart, now I'm really going to go. So goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow". Then, he took one of my hands in mine and kissed me on the cheek. As he walked away from me, he walked backwards again, put two of his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss at me. I just waved at him and watched him get into his Escalade, and then I went into my house, closed the door behind me, leaned against the door, sighed, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. What a night! Not only did a meet a fine guy, but he was also really fun and cool to be with. But then a sudden wave of sadness hit me as a thought of Robbie crossed my mind and I felt like I was about to cry again until I heard Manny say,

"Well, Missy, what took you so long outside?"

I quickly got out of my sadness, looked up and saw Manny, Liberty, Emma, Lily, and Parker dressed in their pajamas, with their arms crossed looking like they were mad and the I said,

"Huh, what did you say?"

Liberty then said,

"Let me the report the question for you, what took you so long outside?"

I then said to them, playing it real cool like nothing happened,

"What are you talking about? I just was saying good-bye to them."

"Uh huh, like we couldn't see the chemistry between you and Carmine all night", Parker said.

"Well, what do you guys what to know", I asked them.

"What we would like to know is whether or not you kissed him", Lily squealed in delight breaking the phony mood of madness. They all then grabbed giggling and squealing and then led me to the couch in my living room.

"Well, what happened and don't leave out any details", Emma said excitedly.

Keeping my cool under all the excitement, I clearly said,

"A lady never tells any of her business".

Then they all yelled in unison, "Boo!"

Laughing at them and then realizing that they were my friends, I couldn't keep my cool much longer until I calmly said,

"So, you guys really want to know what happened?"

"Uh duh, why do you think we're acting like this", Liberty said bluntly.

"Well.. I have a date with him tomorrow night", I squealed with delight.

The girls then started screaming with happiness and then Manny said,

" I so, have to help you find an outfit for tomorrow night, because girl he is fine and you want to look good just hanging out with him!"

I gave her a look and said,

" Manny honey, I always look good".

"I know, but this is really important, but do know who he is", Manny asked.

"Yeah, Marco's cousin Carmine", I said non-chantly wondering why the girls were getting so excited.

"No, hon, that's Carmine Ferrae, grandson of the late and infamous Constantine Ferrae, a Sicilian gangster in the states who was supposedly a racist, but come to find out late in his life, he had an African-American wife. His mom is Christine Ferrae, a powerful and successful woman in New York who runs the popular magazine "The Glamorous Life" in the states which discusses the lifestyles of the rich and famous in New York and L.A. On top of that, he's on a very popular show called "Fabulously Ferrae" which is a reality show showing the lives of him, his mom Christine, and his two younger brothers John and Frank, who are just 15 and 14 and might I add, are very cute just like their brother", Liberty explained.

I couldn't believe it, I was hanging out with a celebrity from the States.

"He is so much nicer in person that he was on the show", Lily said.

"Yeah, maybe was trying to impress us, particularly Alayna", Emma said.

"No guys, I think that he really is nice and it's funny, I wouldn't be surprised if the show edits it to make him and his brothers look bad. I mean after all, who wants to see good kids all the time", Parker said.

Everyone nodded and agreed with her, but it still didn't matter to me whether Carmine was famous or not, what mattered was that he was a cool person that I'd like to get to know even more. So, while the girls were all excited, I just sat thinking about what would happen tomorrow night, but then the thought of Robbie with Kim just made me sad again. However, no one would ever know, because I kept it on the inside while pretending that I was really excited about the next night.


End file.
